Multitasking is common in enterprise computing systems. For example, a task may be executed, paused (e.g., to allow execution of some other task), and resumed one or more times before the task is completed. When multiple tasks can be executed, paused, or suspended at any point in time, the order in which tasks are resumed may impact efficiency of the enterprise computing system.